The purpose of this application is to request travel support for a small number of U.S. and foreign scientists to participate in the scientific program of the Annual Research Symposium of the American Diabetes Association to be held in Seattle, Washington, October 19 and 20, 1978. The aims of the Research Symposium, which convenes once per year, are to record the advances made in the field of diabetes research by the presentation of orgininal investigations, to summarize recent basic and clinical research advances and to encourage discussion among investigators coming from different parts of the world and the United States. The program will be devoted to two major topics, each encompassing one day. The first day will be devoted to a summary of current knowledge of the basic biology and physiology of the cells of the islets of Langerhans while the second day will be concerned with basic mechanisms for control of hepatic carbohydrate metabolism emphasizing the role of the hormonal regulators.